Wrarrl
Wrarrl, often simply called Devourer of Soul, is a villain from Marvel Comics' Conan The Barbarian. He served as a Big Bad for issues 190-200. History Wrarrl is an ancient God from before the beginning of man's earliest record. He did have a cult devoted to him in the Hyborian era, and despite the best efforts of Conan his cult managed to summon him. They were careless, however, and also summoned the Destroyer of Worlds. Realizing that His own home dimension would be The Destroyer's next target, Wrarrl devoured the souls of his cult, gaining enough power to kill the Destroyer of Worlds at the cost of his own life. Wrarrl was later resurrected by a human organization of wizards known as the Council of Seven, and his honor demanded that he had to repay them for such a favor. Wrarrl kills seven apostles for the council, than considers his debt paid. After that, Wrarrl began to wonder the world searching for power and souls to devour. Wrarrl eventually made a prince of Syrebe his pawn in an effort to get a little girl named Solaise, who was somehow connected to the elder gods. Wrarrl summons the demon Xuthal in order to get a Shedu (essentially a magical monster pawn) and while it did him little good in the long run, Wrarrl agreed to repay Xuthl for the favor. Later on Wrarrl battled Solaise's father, Kaleb the Destroyer, and was temporarily killed. Wrarrl eventually frees the famous necromancer Thulsa Doom in order to discern the origins of Solaise. Wrarrl learned that Solaise had only a small fraction of the Elder God's power, but the will to use it. Her cat, however, has the total power of the elder gods within him. Wrarrl kidnapped both and absorbed their powers, gaining the powers of the elder gods. Xuthl and Thulsa Doom agreed that Wrarrl had to be stopped, so Xuthl requested a time-consuming task for his repayment. Wrarrl had to make the most beautiful woman in the Western Kingdoms fall in love with him, and then give her to Xuthl. While Wrarrl was very busy, and could have easily killed Xuthl, his honor demanded that he repay Xuthl. As Wrarrl made himself human in order to seduce the woman he deemed most beautiful (a young, high-born Aquilonian named Sephra), Xuthl and Thulsa Doom teamed up to create a way to kill the Devourer. Their assassin ultimately failed, but Conan encountered Wrarrl wielding the sword of the elder Gods. After long duel, Conan managed to Kill Wrarrl's demonic form, but he awoke as his human form on a beach, Xuthl apparently liked him enough to join him for more adventures. Powers and Abilities As a God of death, Wrarrl's body is fairly arbitrary. He usually takes the form of a huge humanoid (9-10' tall) wearing a winged helmet, black cloak, and sword. Wrarrl's control of his body is independent of his body's connection to itself, as he is seen holding a man by the neck even after his arm was cut off. Wrarrl's most notable ability, however, is his power to turn human souls into worms and eat them. People with sufficient spiritual strength or willpower can resist that ability, but very few can resist his strength. After gaining the power of the Elder Gods, we don't see the full extant of Wrarrl's powers. It is shown that the Elder Gods could destroy planets, and stated in narration that they have destroyed universes, so that would suggest Wrarrl would be capable of similar feats. The Power of the elder Gods also allowed him to grow to the size of a mountain, and gave him enhanced senses (he was able to search an area larger than Europe for the most beautiful women in a few seconds). Gallery devourer-of-souls-3b.jpg|Devourer fighting Conan wrarrl.jpg|Wrarrl with Solaise The_Devourer_of_Souls_by_JoeJusko.jpg|Wrarrl fighting Conan Category:Collector of Souls Category:Death Gods Category:Conan the Barbarian Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Honorable Category:Dark Forms Category:Revived Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortals Category:Giant Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Deities Category:Hegemony Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Knights